A Wing And A Prayer
by Esperata
Summary: Sequel to Wooden Heart. Skipper embarks on his most dangerous enterprise yet... a relationship with Marlene.
1. A Wing And A Prayer

"Why am I doing this again?" Skipper fought with the black band wrapped around his throat. Kowalski lent a flipper to hold it still.

"Because you can't be said to be _dating_ Marlene until you actually go on a _date_. That's logic." Skipper finally got the bowtie fixed.

"Alright." He turned to face the others. "How do I look?"

"Great Skipper," Private enthused.

"Very debonair," Kowalski agreed. Rico whistled. Skipper looked at them sceptically before pulling off the bowtie.

"You're right. I look ridiculous."

"Not ridiculous…" Kowalski hedged.

"Different," Private suggested. Rico cocked his head to one side and simply agreed.

"Uh huh."

*

Over in Marlene's quarters, she'd already spent an hour trying on ribbons and trinkets. The ribbons all made her look like a baby and the trinkets seemed awkward and tacky. Eventually she'd settled on a simple chain that glittered prettily, though the weight of it was getting hard to ignore.

Now she was having doubts about the atmosphere she'd spent the _rest_ of the day creating. Was it too much?

She'd convinced Julien to lend her his stereo for the evening and she'd 'borrowed' a CD from the zoovenir shop. It had had a picture of waves on the cover. She'd also snaffled stuff from the food court. She wasn't really familiar with plates and spoons and things and looking at the collection now she wondered if she'd overdone it. How many utensils did the people use for fish?

Her eye fell on the old bottle with the candle stuck in the top. When she'd scavenged it she thought it was perfect. Now… she wasn't so sure.

Just as she was about to throw the lot out and start again there was a loud knocking. For a moment she had no idea what it was, she was so used to the penguins simply bursting in. She almost fell over herself as she realised it was Skipper, knocking to come in.

"Oh! Skipper. Right on time." She smiled. His eye fell on her necklace.

"Ah. That's very pretty. I didn't…"

"Oh this. It's just something I found lying around." They stood awkwardly for another moment until Marlene remembered herself. "Oh! Come in." She led the way shyly back into her quarters. Why hadn't she listened to her sisters when they'd prattled on about their dates? What was she meant to do?

Skipper glanced round in surprise. The otter had clearly spent a long time preparing this. He suddenly felt he was out of his depth and wanted to call in back up. He mentally shook himself. He was being foolish. He'd spent nights on the town with girls before. As he turned he saw Marlene looking anxiously at him. A little voice in his head pointed out he'd never spent a night on the town with _Marlene_.

"This looks great." She visibly relaxed. He struggled to think of something else to say. What did Rico usually say to Lola? 'Rrrr'. That wouldn't work.

"Why don't we eat?" She gestured towards the table. He seated himself while she fetched the plates. "I saved these specially for tonight." He nodded as he surveyed the fish on his plate.

"Looks good." She sat opposite him and rather self-consciously picked up the fish to take a bite. Skipper glanced at the selection of spoons laid out on the table then back at the fish. Marlene watched anxiously.

"Go ahead and eat," she prompted. Skipper glanced up at her then back to the fish. In one movement he flipped the fish up and swallowed it down.

"Huh." Marlene stared. "I forgot you penguins did that." She looked again at her own fish, barely started.

"Don't mind me," Skipper assured her. Hesitantly she picked up the fish again while he scanned the room. After a few minutes silence he spoke again.

"These pictures are good. Is that your old zoo?" Marlene tried to swallow quickly and began choking. Skipper made to move but she gestured for him to sit still. Several deep coughs later she managed to choke out.

"Yes." He nodded and sat again in silence. She was about to pick up the fish again when she had an idea.

"Why don't you tell me about your travels? What was Antarctica like?"

"Cold." He thought desperately for something more to say and gave up. The repetitive sound of waves crashing was putting him on edge.

"This is ridiculous," he suddenly declared, making Marlene jump. "Nothing's changed between us. Why should we have to act differently? I mean, you feel the same about me, right?" Marlene smiled. The first genuine smile he'd seen on her all evening.

"You're still the same military minded, paranoid penguin you always were."

"And you're still a rebellious, forthright otter," he replied.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

"No," he smiled. "I wouldn't. This romantic malarkey doesn't suit either of us."

"I'm so glad you said that because this thing is killing me." She pulled off the chain from round her neck.

"Why don't we go for a spin instead?" Skipper gave her the kind of suggestive look she loved.

"Well that depends. Can I drive?"

"Marlene. It's a delicate procedure that requires a sensitive touch."

"I'll take that as a yes," she replied as she hurried past him.

"Wha… hey! Wait up!"

Moments later in the lemur habitat, Julien was awoken by a delighted squeal from Marlene as she and Skipper raced past.

"What in the world is that being?" he muttered as he saw the car swerve away round the corner.

* * *

I decided to name Rico's girlfriend for convenience sake. The name suggested itself after repeatedly listening to Copacabana on the soundtrack. Doesn't really fit with the song, but seemed to suit her.


	2. Near The Knuckle

Marlene leant on the wall of her enclosure and sighed happily. After their awkward start last night the date had gone swimmingly. Skipper had driven them round the zoo as though they were at the Grand Prix yet Marlene had never once felt scared. More like exhilarated.

Then they'd broken into the store room and liberated a large trout reserved for Ted. Skipper had retrieved a katana from the HQ and deftly diced it into bite size chunks. After that they'd sat up over the entrance, watching the moon and sharing the fish. It had been perfect.

As the penguins came out for their early morning training session, Marlene caught Skipper's eye and smiled. He gave her a casual salute but she noticed a slight smile tugging at the corners of his beak. Private waved at her cheerfully and she happily waved back. Skipper noticed and quickly began training. Marlene giggled. Generally she found his commando attitude ridiculous. Today she found it adorable.

"So, you and Skipper are being together, yes?" She turned to see King Julien watching her.

"Yeah, me and Skipper." He shook his head.

"Why join a flightless bird when you could be queen of things?"

"I can give you three reasons," she counted them off. "One, you didn't ask me. Two, I don't like you that way, and three, I don't believe for a second you like me that way."

"Don't be so absurd. How could you not be wanting me? Am I not irresistible?"

"Newsflash. You're resistible."

"Is this guy bothering you Marlene?" She turned to see Skipper had appeared by the fence.

"Nothing I can't handle Skipper." She turned back to Julien. He however was now focused entirely on Skipper.

"Hah! I am to be taking your girl, flightless bird. It is not fitting for the king to be girlless. Besides, I like possessing your possessions."

"Who's a possession?" Marlene demanded angrily. Skipper back flipped into the habitat.

"She's not for taking, lower mammal!"

"Am I not king? What I am saying is going. And she is going with me!" He grabbed Marlene by the arm.

"Hey!" She pulled herself out of his grip. "You can't just _take_ me!"

"You are right." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "There is a president for such things. We will be fighting for her!"

"_You_ want to fight _me_?"

"Woah, woah…"

"We will fight tonight at 6."

"1800 it is," Skipper agreed. Julien sighed impatiently.

"Fine, 1800 then. But I shall be choosing the victory party. Since I'll be the victory guy!" Julien turned haughtily.

"In your dreams, party boy. You'll be crying alone," Skipper called at Julien's retreating back before turning back to Marlene. She had her arms crossed and was giving him a disapproving glare.

"What?"

"I am **not** a trophy to be fought over, Skipper!"

"I know that…"

"I can't believe you guys!" She turned and stormed away. Skipper watched her go with a thoughtful expression.

*

As the zoo closed later, a crowd gathered outside the store room where the combatants were to face off. Word had spread quickly that there was going to be a fight and everyone it seemed wanted to watch. Marlene felt sick to the stomach.

It was just so ridiculous. Julien was only doing this out of a sense of one-up-man-ship. So he could parade his superiority. Not that Marlene thought he'd win for a second. Skipper had taken down a mutated lab rat the size of a bear! Rumour was he'd even taken down a walrus. No, it wasn't fear he'd lose that made her want to stop him. It was the idea he saw her as a trophy.

She remembered her sisters with their boyfriends. The way they'd submitted and given up their own dreams and ideas. Marlene had decided she'd never do that. It was part of the reason why she'd gone into competing. To emphasise herself as an individual. She didn't like arguing with Skipper, but this was something she felt strongly about.

As she approached him the other penguins backed off.

"Skipper, you can't fight him over me."

"I didn't challenge him," he pointed out. "_He_ challenged _me_."

"I know that. But I'm not a possession." Skipper cocked his head to one side.

"I can't refuse to face him. I'd look like a coward."

"Skipper," Marlene warned. "You don't _own_ me… I _chose_ to be with you. And I can _choose_ not to be." He looked at her with an expression she couldn't fathom.

"Sometimes I think you don't know me at all." He turned and headed across to Julien. Marlene was about to turn away and leave when someone stopped her. She looked up to see Rico. Kowalski gently turned her back.

"I think you should see this." She glanced at their faces. There was an air of anxiety about them that she couldn't understand. Surely they couldn't expect Skipper to lose?

She looked over to where Skipper and Julien were now facing each other in the circle of spectators. Mort was stood between them with a little bell. He'd barely raised it to ring it when Julien leapt at Skipper. To her surprise he seemed to catch the penguin off guard because he drove him to the ground. Skipper must have been winded since he didn't push Julien off.

"Aha," Julien crowed. "Pinned you!"

"King Julien wins the first fall!" Maurice announced. Mort hurried back as Skipper and Julien squared off again. This time as the bell rang, Julien feigned right then swung back to the left, ramming into Skipper. He staggered sideways.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Marlene asked anxiously. Private looked up at her in surprise.

"You told him not to." She stared at the young penguin then back to where Julien was weaving and ducking, apparently oblivious to the lack of response.

"Ha! You can't touch me I am being so fast," he boasted. Suddenly a blow to the side of his head sent him flying off his feet.

"Lay one more paw on Skipper and I swear I'll knock you into next week." Julien looked up bemused as the crowd cheered for Marlene. She turned back to Skipper.

"Oh, Skipper…"

"So… do you choose me?"

"Of course I do." He smiled then suddenly flicked a flipper past her. She turned to see Julien knocked flat again.

"That…" Marlene smiled. "He deserved."

"Glad we see eye to eye." She ran a paw over his flipper.

"Now… do you want to know what _you_ deserve?"


	3. Green Eyed Monster

Marlene was heading over to see Doris. Skipper had other plans today. '_Top secret_' he'd said. '_Official team business_'. She sniffed dismissively. Like as not, this was his own way of asserting his independence.

Not that she held that against him. After her own show of self-assertiveness that had almost got him a beating, she couldn't blame him for getting even. But she expected to be recompensed later. A smile spread across her face.

Actually she was looking forward to chatting to Doris. It'd be good to talk to someone else who appreciated the special allure of the penguins. They could discuss the surprising softness of their feathers… his sheer strength… she could recount in detail Skipper's first kiss…

Lost in thoughts, Marlene suddenly heard voices from the dolphin habitat. She recognised Kowalski and quickly slipped out of sight. She didn't want to disturb them. Not that Doris sounded happy.

"But the breeding program!" Marlene frowned.

"It's a perfectly reasonable decision," Kowalski countered. "And the zoo always wants more penguins." _Kowalski hadn't!_

"I just didn't think he'd do something like this," Doris muttered. Marlene breathed a sigh of relief. _Not Kowalski but…_ her breath caught again.

"Skipper thought it'd be a good idea." _Skipper!_ Marlene felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. A rushing sound filled her ears and for the first time in her life she felt like she was going to faint.

_No! It wasn't possible!_ Against her will she remembered his insistence earlier that she spent the day elsewhere. Doris and Kowalski's words were echoing in her head and she desperately sought some other way to interpret them. '_The breeding program!_' '_Skipper thought,_' the words swam round and round.

Leaning against the wall she realised she was beginning to hyperventilate. Slowly she pulled herself together. As her breathing slowed she began to think. There must be some other explanation. She didn't know what but there must be some explanation. She'd simply go to Skipper, explain what she'd heard and rationally ask what it meant.

Nodding slowly to herself she turned away from the dolphin enclosure and began to walk back. It took more concentration than usual to keep her balance. Her head kept swimming. Confusingly the journey to the penguin's HQ seemed to take both longer and quicker than usual. As she approached she could see Skipper standing up top with Private.

She stopped on the edge and looked at them. Somehow she'd expected to see something different though she had no idea what. He patted Private fatherly on the shoulder and the young penguin turned and left. Marlene was suddenly struck by how the other penguins looked up to him.

It simply wasn't possible that he'd betray her by joining the breeding program. She knew it. Yet… the fear was so acute that it felt as though it must leave a scar. She wanted to trust him but a dark voice kept whispering to her. He turned and noticed her. His smile broke through her confusion and to her surprise and his she broke into tears.

"Marlene!" He dove to his stomach and slid over and through the water, coming up by her. She felt him hold her protectively. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She shook her head and hiccupped. His presence had soothed the insinuating voice. How could she possibly think anything bad of him? She rested her head against him. He waited patiently and sat next to her, holding her comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"It's silly," she muttered.

"If anyone's upset you…" She smiled.

"I just misheard Kowalski, that's all."

"Kowalski?" She nodded.

"I thought I heard him say it was _your_ idea to join the breeding program."

"He told you that? It was meant to be top secret!" Marlene froze. She pulled back.

"Actually he told Doris." She waited for him to tell her it was a joke. A trick.

"He's going to be on maintenance duty for a week!" Skipper muttered. Marlene stared at him, unable to accept what she was hearing.

"So you really did…" Skipper sighed.

"I thought it'd be the making of him."

"Him?"

"Private. I thought it'd teach him about the 'birds and the bees'. Turns out he already has a crush on that mother duck." He looked at her, apparently just taking in her stunned expression. He ran the past few sentences through his head and came up with a revelation. "You thought _I_…?"

"No!" Marlene looked confused. "Well, yes. Kowalski said…"

"How could you think I'd do that?" he demanded.

"I didn't! But then you said…"

"You really think I'd do that?"

"No but… I don't really _know_ you that well Skipper," she protested.

"You don't trust me," he stated.

"Hey, you don't trust me either!"

"I do!"

"Oh yeah?" She looked angry now. "Then why whenever I ask you anything is the answer 'classified'?"

"You aren't a member of the team! We can't risk _anyone_ knowing our secrets!"

"So I'm _anyone_?" her voice betrayed her hurt and Skipper sighed.

"I love you Marlene, but there are rules. I don't let the men break them… how could I do any differently?" She looked down sadly. This was an argument she couldn't win.

"I understand," she murmured.

"I'd never betray you Marlene." Skipper reached for her again.

"I know. Truly. But… I was scared Skipper." She let him pull her closer. "There's so much I don't know about you. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise." She nodded but he sensed her unhappiness lingering.


	4. Tongue Tied

It wasn't quite dawn when something woke Marlene. She turned groggily to see Skipper in her quarters.

"Skipper?" She pulled herself upright. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to share something with you." Marlene stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept at all well.

"Couldn't it wait?" He shook his head and she noticed his eyes were red.

"I couldn't sleep thinking about it," he explained. Curious now, she shifted over on her bed to let him sit.

"What's the matter?"

"I was thinking about what you said… how you don't feel you know me."

"Skipper, I was upset… confused…"

"No. You were right. You don't know me. I think… I feel… that since we're a unit, you should know something." He looked uncomfortable. Marlene frowned slightly but waited patiently for him to continue.

"It's something I've not told anyone… even the team," he elaborated. Again though, he hesitated.

"Skipper, whatever it is, I'll still love you." His eyes met hers and she was sure he suspected a lie. However moments later his face relaxed and he nodded.

"It happened in Denmark. When I was still a rookie. I was under the command of Captain… a dedicated penguin if ever there was one. He taught me everything I know and more besides. It's fair to say he was more like a father to me than anything." He hesitated, unsure how to express himself.

"When I was hatched… I didn't have any company. I mean, I saw my parents at feeding time but other than that… I was alone." Marlene resisted the urge to hug him. "So when I was introduced to the other penguins in the squad I was somewhat… reserved. Captain took me under his wing. He gave me my first name. Rookie."

"Penguin's change their names?" Marlene couldn't help interrupting.

"Naturally. Private won't be a Private forever. He could decide to take a more familiar name like Rico or Kowalski, but his appellation will change."

"Appellation?"

"Name or rank. Kowaski's currently Lieutenant, Rico's the Medic." Marlene considered wondering why _Rico_ was the medic but she wanted to hear Skipper's story. "Anyway, Captain was obsessed with the Danish royal family. We were always on watch at the palace. Monitoring the royal family. Then, there was a wedding announced. May 14th." He shook his head. "A day I'll never forget." Marlene waited anxiously for him to continue. "It was to be a huge event."

"Was there an assassination attempt?" Marlene asked in a whisper.

"In a manner of speaking. But _I_ was to be the assassin." Marlene's eyes grew wide. "Turn's out Captain was a revolutionary. He wanted to abolish the monarch and institute a coup d'etat. I had to stop him."

"How?"

"He trusted me," Skipper met Marlene's eyes. "He'd raised me and trained me and he trusted me. He gave me the dynamite to plant in the palace. I ran with it and dumped it in the river. I barely escaped with my life."

"You did the right thing…"

"He accused me of treason, threatened me with court martial and would have taken my life."

"He was wrong…"

"How could I tell my men I'm wanted for court martial?" he demanded. Marlene sighed and gently took his head in her paws.

"Skipper. You're the bravest guy I know. It takes more guts to stand up to those closest to you than an enemy you hardly know. You saved the Danish royal family that night… risking your own life in the process." She kissed him. "Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more, you pull something like this out of the bag." She shook her head with a smile. "You're impossible."

Skipper looked shocked at this reaction.

"You're not bothered I'm a wanted criminal in a foreign country?"

"Skipper, you're only a criminal in the eyes of the guy who wanted to _kill_ people. I'd say that makes you a hero." She smiled but then looked uneasy. "I think there's something I oughta tell you too."

"Are you wanted to treason?"

"No."

"Then it can't be so bad." He smiled his charming smile at her.

"Well… you know I used to be in competitions?"

"Three time popularity winner if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right," she smiled. "And I won those prizes fair and square no matter what anyone says," she insisted. "It was all that damn meerkat's fault!" Skipper looked bemused but Marlene was clearly working herself up. "I'd have won against that little minx too! Despite her twitchy little nose! And perky little ears! I just wanted some insurance, that was all."

"Right," Skipper agreed. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing much," she shrugged. "I just slipped into the people's office and sort of rewired their computer so no-one could see the videos of _her_."

"Without being seen?" Marlene shook her head distractedly.

"It was working too… but someone must have checked the cameras 'cause they realised it had been changed. They thought it must have been one of the keepers and actually one of them had been betting on me… so they took _my_ video off!" Her shoulders slumped. "It went on my record that someone had illegally fixed my competition so now I can't compete again. Hardly heroic huh?"

"Marlene… I couldn't be more proud to have you as my girlfriend." She looked up in surprise. "Even Kowalski would have had trouble doing what you did."

"You're proud of me?" He nodded.

"And I've a good idea of how to prove it to you."


	5. A Bird In The Hand

"_Spend the day with the guys_." That was what Skipper had said to her. He was planning some kind of surprise… and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that. Sure she loved Skipper… and she trusted him… but what sort of surprise might the commando penguin come up with?

As she swam over to their island base she could see Kowalski waiting up top.

"Ah, Marlene!" He looked up as she pulled herself out of the water. "I was hoping you could help me complete my anatomical diagram for the North Asian otter."

"OK," she agreed. "How far have you got?" He unfurled a poster with a rough outline of an otter. There were no labels.

"So…" he glanced at it. "Where exactly should I put your brain?" Marlene sighed.

*

"Rico?" Marlene entered the HQ cautiously. She found it was best to treat the crazy penguin with care. "What did you want to do?" He grinned and gestured across the floor. It was covered in odds and ends. He thrust a list at her.

"We're doing a stock check?"

"Uh huh," he nodded enthusiastically and pointed to the first item on the list.

"Let's see… it looks like… a rubber mallet?" She glanced round at the mess on the floor. She grabbed what looked to match the drawing. "This the one?"

Rico grabbed it from her and swallowed it whole.

"BURP!"

"Eww!"

*

"Alright," Marlene sighed. "What do _you_ want to do?" Private looked up somewhat surprised.

"Well, I thought we could have a chat."

"A chat?"

"If you don't mind?" Marlene smiled and sat down.

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"Oh. I want to find out everything about you! What was your childhood like?" She stared at his eager expression.

"My childhood?"

"Or we could start with your parents if you prefer. What were they like?" Marlene sighed again.

*

"Alright Skipper!" She stormed across their island base to where he'd just arrived. "I've spent the day being prodded by Kowalski, identifying weapons for Rico, and discussing my whole life with Private! It better be worth it."

"Don't worry Marlene. It will be," Skipper reassured her. Then he pushed her off the base into the water.

Seconds later she came up spluttering and very, VERY angry. Before she could climb out though, Skipper turned to the team.

"Boys. I want you to welcome our newest recruit." Marlene stopped dead, dripping wet, inches from throttling him.

"Recruit?" He turned back to her.

"You passed the medical, the practical and the psyche evaluation. You're officially one of us." Marlene glanced at the other penguins in turn. Kowalski nodded confirmation, Rico grinned and Private looked close to tears. She frowned.

"Why did you have to push me in the water?" Kowalski explained.

"It's a tradition known as 'wetting' for welcoming new recruits."

"It makes it official," Private added. Skipper nodded.

"Officially you're now our sapper."

"Sapper?"

"A sapper facilitates movement and communication of friendlies and impedes that of enemies," Kowalski informed her.

"Does that mean I have to do your training exercises?" Skipper glanced at the men.

"I think we'll agree you're a special operative. More like a back up."

"Good because I can get pretty grumpy if I don't get my beauty sleep," she grinned.

"Party!" Rico announced.

"Good thinking, Rico!" Skipper agreed. "We should celebrate."

"_You're_ going to throw a party?"

"Hey! We may not party as often as _some _people but believe me, we know how to have a good time!" Already Private had begun mixing up his classic smoothies, and Kowalski was wiring up their hi-fi.

"Kaboom?" Rico hopefully held out a stick with stars painted down the side. Skipper eyed Marlene up and down before agreeing.

"I think so."

"Uh, Skipper?" Marlene quavered as Rico began surrounding the habitat with more explosives.

"Wait for it," he replied putting a flipper about her shoulders. As she saw the crazy penguin light the fuse she instinctively held onto Skipper. Moments later an explosion of stars lit up the sky as the stereo began belting out Bon Jovi.

Marlene laughed.

In the distance the angry shouts of the lemurs could be heard in between the explosions of fireworks and the beat of the music.

"Serves them right," Skipper grinned. "Now, Marlene. We'll show you what _real_ party animals are."

* * *

I'm taking a break from this story to concentrate on another one entitled "Skipper's Log" (.net/s/5122489/1/Skippers_Log). Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.


End file.
